<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Paws by HorseCrazyWriter76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237835">Honey Paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76'>HorseCrazyWriter76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flour and PJs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelter, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Patton, kid!virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for 7-year-old Patton to pick out his very first dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flour and PJs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton woke up on January 23rd bursting with excitement. The calendar cheerily reminded him that they were getting a dog that day! His very own puppy! He pulled his clothes on as quick as possible, although he had to put on his pants twice because the first time he managed to put them on backwards. Patton rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, which already smelled amazing.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Pat.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Daddy!” Patton chirped, nearly running in to the wall.</p>
<p>“Careful. You seem excited.”</p>
<p>“We’re getting a puppy!” Patton reminded him, fishing the little blue ticket out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“We are indeed,” Daddy replied, “How about you go make sure your Papa and Virgil up?”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Patton said, racing for the stairs again.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” Daddy called after him.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Patton called again, barely slowing, as he barreled up the stairs. He banged on his little brother, Virgil’s, door first. There was no response.</p>
<p>“Virgil?” Patton asked. The door to the bathroom, which was propped open, was nudged forward a little more by Virgil, who was still in his purple plaid pajamas with a toothbrush in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi, Virgil! We’re getting a puppy today!” Virgil nodded, then went back in to the bathroom. Patton bounced down the couple feet of hallway to the door to Papa and Daddy’s room. He banged on the door.</p>
<p>“Estoy despierto,” Papa called back.</p>
<p>“¿Puedo entrar?” Patton asked, his hand already pressing the handle down.</p>
<p>“Sí.”</p>
<p>Patton threw open the door and bounced on to the giant bed that Papa was still lying in.</p>
<p>“¡Vamos a conseguir un perrito!”</p>
<p>“¿Es sábado?”</p>
<p>“¡Sí!”</p>
<p>“Bien, perrito. ¿Dame un momento para vestirme?”</p>
<p>“¡Bien!” Patton replied and crawled out of the bed. He went downstairs to where Daddy was plating bacon and eggs. Virgil was already in his seat pouring himself some milk. Patton quickly poured himself some orange juice and grabbed his plate, which consisted of a mountain of scrambled eggs and a single piece of bacon. He ate the bacon first to get the yucky part gone, then drank some juice and dived in to his eggs. Papa came down right as Patton was draining the last dregs of orange juice from his cup. Patton bounced his leg. He was always the first one to finish eating breakfast, and breakfast never had any of the conversation that made dinner fun.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take your dishes to the sink and check on Sally?” Papa asked, noticing his excitement.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Patton said, grabbing his dishes. He put them next to the sink, then went over to Sally. Sally usually liked to run around near breakfast. Daddy had a fancy word for it that Virgil knew but Patton could never pronounce.</p>
<p>“Hi, Sally,” Patton said. Sally ran up to the glass, paused, then ran over to her water bowl. Patton and Virgil weren’t supposed to hold Sally without one of their dads there, so he just watched as Sally soaked. Virgil joined him pretty quickly.</p>
<p>“Alright, is everyone ready to go?” Daddy asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Patton said, shooting to his feet.</p>
<p>“It looks like your still need to put your shoes on,” Daddy said.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Patton said, grabbing his shoes. They were super cool ones that lit up when you walked. He fastened the velcro and shot to his feet again. Daddy opened the door to the garage and hit the button to make it go up. Patton took his seat behind Daddy, and Papa sat next to him with Virgil behind him. The ride to the shelter seemed to take forever even though it was Patton’s turn to pick the music.</p>
<p>Daddy finally parked the car, and they walked towards the entrance after Daddy reminded them that they were going to get one dog, not two, three, or any other number greater than one. They walked in to the hallway for dogs and were immediately met with a chorus of barks. It was so loud, and Patton loved it. There were so many adorable faces. Patton hadn’t even known there were that many dogs in the whole wide world, and now he got to take one of them home!</p>
<p>Patton walked down the hallway, looking at each of the dogs. There were big dogs and small dogs and fluffy dogs and smooth dogs and loud dogs and quiet dogs and even a dog with only three legs!</p>
<p>Patton stopped at the kennel of the dog with three legs. Her sign said she was called Honey.</p>
<p>“Hi, Honey,” Patton said, putting his hands to the wire separating them. Honey walked over and licked his hands, wagging her tail.</p>
<p>“Are you a good girl?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>“Do you like Honey?” Papa asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Patton said, wiggling his fingers through the wires. His fingers were met with her soft fur.</p>
<p>“Should we take her to a meeting room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Patton said. Papa went to find a worker, and the worker took Honey out and led them down the hallway to a little room with a small bench and some toys in it. The worker took Honey’s leash off, and Patton offered his hands to her again like Daddy taught them to. She sniffed and licked them again. Patton started petting her, and she was so sweet! He gently ran his hands down her body and to the stump where her right hind leg should have been. She bumped his arm with her nose and rotated her body so that he couldn’t touch it.</p>
<p>“Okay, Honey. No touching,” Patton said and went back to scratching her cheek.</p>
<p>It felt like no time at all before they were leading Honey out to the car. Honey sat in Patton’s lap, which was a little uncomfortable because she was a little over half as tall as Patton, but Patton didn’t care. All he cared about was that Honey was amazing, and she was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boredom has hit again, so please enjoy this picture of Patton being attacked by Honey, who is wielding a very powerful weapon known only as: her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish Translation:<br/>"I'm awake."<br/>"Can I come in?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"We're getting a puppy today!"<br/>"It's Saturday?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Okay, puppy. Give me a moment to get dressed?"<br/>"Okay!"</p>
<p>Like it? Want to pet Honey? Want to give her a treat? Comment!<br/>Requests are open for this AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>